Save Me From My Downfall, Baby
by U-Madder
Summary: AU. Begins in late 2012. My take on Sophie and Sian's storyline, as well as events centred around them and others. It includes love, loss, depression, violence, addiction, a tram crash, two funerals and a wedding. That's all I'm saying, read on to find out what I mean. Siophie, Sophie/Sian.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. Begins in late 2012.** **My take on Sophie and Sian's storyline, as well as events centred around them and others. It includes love, loss, depression, violence, addiction, a tram crash, two funerals and a wedding. That's all I'm saying, read on to find out what I mean. Siophie, Sophie/Sian.**

* * *

 **A/N: This one's quite different from the previous story I wrote, 'The Gangster and the Mistress', what with a completely different tone to it. This one starts off quite slow and fluffy (if one would put it like that; it's fluffy at times with hardly an intense storyline, but it'll all kick off around chapter five. For now, it's mainly focusing on the girls' 'picture perfect', adorable relationship). I'** **ve also tried to improve my writing style a bit in this story, so I think it's OK. I think that this story will last around about 50 chapters or so, too. Or maybe more. I don't know, I've only done a rough plan of it before I began writing.**

 **And I know the summary isn't very good. It's all I could think of. One more thing, whenever there's a break in-between scenes, I'm adding a little 'S &S' caption, obviously representing Sophie and Sian. I thought it'd look quite cute and nice, so that's why I'm starting to do it. The 'S&S' symbol will also be brought up in the story itself multiple times, too.**

 **By the way, I apologise for the crazy long chapter. I didn't know how to divide it, so I just left it. Hahaha...sorry about that.**

 **So…ignore my pointless rambling and read 'to find out what I meant' in the summary!**

* * *

 **Save Me From My Downfall, Baby**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"I love you…"

"Soph, are you just going to say that over and over again?"

"Yeah, cos' I do…I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

For the past half-an-hour, Sophie had repeatedly been stating that 'she loved Sian' while the two lay beside each other in bed. Not that Sian was bothered by Sophie's frequent, identical comments. She adored how much her girlfriend cherished her, worshipped her and was devoted to her every need. It made their relationship all the more natural and successful, as well as more romantic on their behalf, if they dropped in a quick (or a slow, depending on the situation) 'I love you'.

They had managed to receive an approval from Sally to stay alone in bed together that afternoon by saying that they would 'watch a harmless movie'. Of course, that wasn't the case. Sophie felt a little bad for lying to her mother, but it was the only way that she'd get her off their backs. Sally normally never trusted her daughter with these things, always thinking the worst of the situation (and, in this case, thinking that Sophie and Sian were 'getting up to mischief' like they had done last year - where Sally _had_ caught them 'at it'), although Sophie could be quite the convincing young lady when she needed to be.

"I just love you so fucking much," Sophie buried her head in Sian's chest, her face not a million miles away from the blond's plump breasts, "You're my everything."

"You tell me that all the time, babe. You said that to me this morning, too."

"I know…I just love you so much, though…" Sophie lifted her head and shuffled backwards while laying, coming face-to-face with Sian, their lips inches apart.

"I love you, too…"

"Hmmm…"

Because the girls were having a 'lazy day' in together, Sian had opted to put on pyjamas (more specifically, a onesie) in an attempt to feel more comfortable. Sophie, although not wearing the outfit, had fallen in-love with the fluffy, pink onesie that she Sian had slipped on. She had never been anything more adorable in her entire life. Wanting to play 'copy-cat' with the blond, Sophie decided to put on a onesie of her own; fluffy, white, and patterned with blue moons and stars, along with a hood (that had the edition of little 'bear ears', in which Sophie had just discovered).

"Dead freezing I am." Sophie felt a rush of cold air hit the back of her neck, and so had grabbed the back of her hood and pulled it over her head (in an attempt to get warmer), earning a light-hearted giggle from her girlfriend.

"D'awwww…"

"What?"

"You look like a big fat teddy bear!" Sian childishly pointed at Sophie, snickering like a two year-old.

"Fuck off!" Sophie battered the blond's arm away, unable to hide the growing grin that was playing upon her lips. Her cursing was only in good nature, as was Sian's taunting.

"Hey, Soph?" Sian ran a finger across the crease of Sophie's arm, goosebumps quickly forming on the outer skin from the gentle touch.

"Yeah?"

"You think we'll get married one day?"

That question normally played on Sian's mind. The girls had lasted since they were sixteen, and considering that this was the first lesbian relationship that either had embarked on, they had done pretty well for themselves by staying together for the past two years. Sian often wondered if her and Sophie would last up until one decided to 'pop the question', as well as secretly hoping that they would resume their perfect (well, perfect was an understatement - the girls did have their 'off' days, where an argument would often occur, but generally they got along like a house on fire) connection with each other. She'd always wished to settle down with Sophie, too. It had been one of her only life-long dreams. Sophie was - after all - her soulmate. Some said that 'soulmates didn't exist', but Sian knew, once she'd got together with Sophie, that they certainly did. And soulmates often married, didn't they?

"Really?" Sophie cocked an eyebrow, appearing to Sian as if she found the query amusing, in which seemingly offended the blond by slight. Sian quickly experienced a feeling of doubt that Sophie was taking her question seriously, although was instantly brought into her previous, 'loved-up' mood when Sophie continued, "Course' we are, babe. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, don't I? I wanna marry you, grow old with you, live in a house with you and have kids with you. You're my everything, Sian. My bae and my wifey. You're the reason I make the effort to get out of bed and because of you, I'm always on cloud nine. I definitely want to marry you, Sian Powers."

"Oh, God…it sounds like you're about to propose to me now." Sian sniggered, earning a chuckle back from Sophie. Their chuckles soon morphed into fully blown laughter.

"No, seriously," Sophie said through laughs, attempting to compose herself, "I really do want to marry you, babe. I love you, and my love for you is infinite; it'll never go away, for as long as I, Sophie Lauren Webster, will live. Cos' you, Sian Powers, are the one I want. You're 'it' for me."

"'It', eh?" Sian questioned cheekily. She placed a slender hand on Sophie's cheek, lovingly stroking the moderately tanned skin, "Ain't we got the rest of our lives to find 'that' person? You're seventeen - almost eighteen - and I'm eighteen. We're still pretty young even though I'm not a teenager anymore, and in a few months, neither will you. Sadly…" Sian had missed her teenage years ever since they'd ended last year, though was looking forward in uncovering what adulthood had in store for her and Sophie. Sophie, on the other hand, was yet to discover what adulthood was really like, and was actually looking forward to it.

"You are the rest of my life." Sophie responded without no hesitation.

"Aww, babe…" Sian tried her best not to squeal at Sophie's successfully 'romantic' remark, "This is what made me fall in love with you two years ago, y'know. You're such a soppy cow that it's unreal," She emitted a slight giggle. Sophie responded with a raised eyebrow and a mock frown, "What? You are. C'mon, admit it. You are pretty damn soppy at times…but guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you for it." Sian said in a low whisper, her lips now dangerously close to her girlfriend's.

"Well, cheers," The brunette laughed, "I'm glad you love my soppiness."

"I do…it's cute."

"Really?"

"Course it is, Soph." Without no hesitation, the blond sealed Sophie's lips in a soft, subtle kiss.

At first, it started off quite sweet and tender, as if the girls were afraid of hurting each other, but as soon as Sian started to deepen the kiss, Sophie kissed her with much passion. Sian felt her strong, wet tongue run across her bottom lip, and had decided to open her own mouth to allow their tongues explore each other's mouths. Sophie ran her fingers through Sian's hair and pulled her closer, before pulling away from her completely so they could catch a breath. They smiled widely, bringing their foreheads close together.

"Hmmm…" Sophie murmured, continuing to run her fingers through Sian's now slightly messy, blond hair. Her nostrils were hit by a fantastic, exuberant waft of strawberries and cream; how Sian's hair _always_ smelt. "Your hair smells nice. Did you condition it?"

"Yeah…you like it?"

"Mmm hmmm…but you know what I'd like more?"

"What?"

"If you kissed me again."

Without hesitation, Sian latched her lips back onto Sophie's and grinned, before teasingly moving aside once again.

"Happy?" Sian wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Very," Sophie nuzzled her nose against her girlfriend's, "You don't know what you do to me, Powers. You don't know how fucking perfect you are, or how ecstatic you make me. There's never a day that passes by where I don't reflect on how much I love you. Cos' I do, baby."

"And there's the soppiness again."

"You said you loved me for it, Sian." Sophie reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, true…I did."

The girls fell silent, simply enjoying each other's close company. As Sian buried her head into Sophie's chest, a loose strand of hair fell across her face, and so Sophie took the opportunity to tuck it behind her girlfriend's ear. Sian giggled, edging even nearer to the stunning brunette. Within Sophie's chest, Sian was able to hear her heart thumping. Considering that they were in rest position, Sophie's heart had been pumping relatively quickly and loudly. Sian beamed, her eyes now firmly shut. She knew almost instantly that she was the cause of Sophie's unusually quick heart; as Sophie appropriately commented one time, her heart always skipped a beat whenever Sian was being adorable, sexy, naughty or 'lovey-dovey'. Resulting in the warmth radiating from Sophie's body, in addition to her closed eyes, Sian was in the early stages of feeling lethargic and tired. Not that she could help it, of course. It _was_ in the early hours of the evening, and considering how the sky had began to darken earlier (being that it was mid-September, with summer unfortunately disappearing), it was psychological that Sian thought it was later then it actually was.

"You're amazing," Sophie kissed Sian's forehead, finally speaking up, "You really are…"

"I think I've lost count over how many times you've said that." Sian replied, her eyes fluttering open.

"But you said you love it?"

"I do…"

Sophie and Sian found themselves locking lips once again just a few mere seconds later. In an instant, it grew passionate and dominant, Sophie resting a hand on Sian's cheek as she kissed her hard. The girls giggled into the kiss, finding the intensity nothing short of thrilling. Sian, this time, laced her fingers through Sophie's hair, crashing their lips even closer together. They almost resisted the urge to emit a moan, but due to the sheer fierceness of their make-out session, that had deemed impossible, and so Sophie was the first to unleash a virtually silent groan. Sian raked her fingers down Sophie's head and briefly brushed past her neck, finally allowing them to settle on her upper back.

On the spur of the moment, the white, sticker-and-poster-covered door was pushed forwards, revealing a gob-smacked Rosie. The girls repelled from their kiss instantly, embarrassed at the sight of the older Webster, although remained in their muddled arrangement.

"Oh em gee…"

"Rosie!" Sophie ranted, "Stop walking in on us! This is the third time this week!"

"Not my fault you two naughty little girls can't control yourselves," Rosie sniggered, knowing she was getting to her sister, "Why can't you both get a room?"

"We're in a flamin' room, Rosie!" Sophie exhaled heavily, "Look around you! What would you call four walls, a ceiling and a floor? Hmmm…let me think about it for a sec, it needs _intense_ concentration…oh _yeah_ , a _room_! A _room_ that we've got!"

"Alright little miss sarcastic knickers," Rosie strode into the room, "I swear, as you've got older you've become even more of a pain in the arse. Kissing your 'gee eff' at every opportunity, eye-fucking her round every corner. What a dirty minx you are!"

"Um…" Sian said, puzzled, "What's a 'gee eff'?

"Girlfriend," Rosie stated, "Surely you'd know that by now."

"Well, we don't," Sophie groaned in exasperation, "Now could you _please_ leave?"

"So you two'll start making out again? Not a chance."

"Rosie!"

" _And_ I'll tell mum that you haven't been watching a 'harmless movie' if you kick me out of your four walls, a ceiling and a floor," Rosie added air quotes around the word's 'harmless movie'. She chuckled at her own joke which completed the sentence, but neither Sophie or Sian found it particularly funny, "What? I was only kidding. I won't tell her. I'm not that horrible, y'know."

"Could've fooled me…" Sophie mumbled.

"I'm a _very_ caring, compassionate person for your information," Rosie put her hands on her hips.

"'Compassion'? You wouldn't know it if you tried. You're as shallow as they get."

"And you're as moody as they get." Rosie teased.

"Go away, Rosie…"

"Sorry, no can do."

With slightly less frustration towards the situation (nonetheless still unhappy about it, though not expressing it through words and emotions), Sian piped up, "Rosie…why did you even come up here when you've made this mistake more then once?"

"Oh, just got bored of the Antiques Roadshow. Mum and dad were watching it, so I was like 'ugh, this is dead boring. It must be a bit more interesting with my geek of a sister and her smoking hot gee eff upstairs'. So mum was like 'yeah, they're watching a movie'. And I went 'oh, okay. I'll watch it with them' before coming up. But…obviously you two don't want me in here, so…" She appeared to be slightly defeated, "I'll leave you 'to it'."

"No, don't go, Rosie," Sian pleaded; she'd felt immensely guilty after seeing Rosie's change of expression. Sophie shot her a glance, however Sian ignored her and continued, "We'll put on a film on Soph's laptop if you want. It'd be nice, us three girls. And your mum won't think we lied about what we were doing up here if she was to walk on on us."

"Depends, what movie?"

"Hmm…" Sian thought for a moment, "Oh, I know. How about the Lion King? Haven't seen it in ages, and that film's like my childhood."

Sophie's foul mood was suddenly lifted at the mention of one her's and Sian's favourite movies, "Yeah! Let's see it, babe! And can we sing along to the songs too?"

"Of course we can, sweetie-pie." Sian nuzzled Sophie's nose, earning a scoff from Rosie.

"Are you two going to be all 'lovey-dovey' throughout it?"

"Well yeah, duh," Sophie rolled her eyes, "We're allowing you to watch a movie with us instead of kicking you out so we can have time together. The least you could do is suck it up and allow us to have our 'lovey-dovey' antics."

"Ugh…whatever…"

"So…" Sian said awkwardly, feeling the tension in the room between the two sisters, "Let's put the film on before you two practically explode from those glares you're giving each other…okay?"

"Okay…" The Webster girls said in unison, dryly and distantly.

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?_  
 _The peace the evening brings,_  
 _The world for once in perfect harmony,_  
 _With all its living things…"_

The critically acclaimed, universally famed single 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' was blaring out loud of the speakers in the black, lightweight laptop. The laptop rested on Sophie's thighs, enabling all three of the girls to watch the movie comfortably. She was sandwiched between her girlfriend and her sister, with Sian half-asleep, snuggling up into the crook of her neck and Rosie draping an arm across her shoulders. Amazingly enough, neither Sophie or Rosie argued as the Lion King played (which had now reached the fourty-minute mark), instead deciding to embrace their time together as an opportunity to bond.

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?_  
 _You needn't look too far,_  
 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_  
 _Love is where they are…"_

"This is basically your theme song, isn't it?" Rosie whispered.

"Eh?" Sophie wondered.

"You and Sian."

"Yeah, s'pose it is…"

Sophie's scanned over Sian's half-asleep, charming face and beamed widely; how more appealing and irresistible could the blond beauty be? Her rosy-red, ample lip stuck out, forming a slight pout. Sophie began to loose herself within her intense thoughts of Sian and how much she meant to her. If it wasn't for the endearing, precious, amazing, dazzling, fair-haired, pouting girl beside her, Sophie wouldn't know where she'd be. When her mother had got breast cancer three years ago, Sophie was only fifteen, and had no idea of how to cope. She had honestly wanted to kill herself at times. But Sian, who was her best mate at the time, did everything she could to reassure Sophie. She'd gone through a similar situation, as her grandmother had got lung cancer when she was just eight, and had a basic idea of how to deal with the situation appropriately. And, whenever Sophie would be shunned by her parents in favour of Rosie, Sian would _always_ be there to listen to whatever complete and utter nonsense she had to say. Not to mention that before they became lovers, Sian cared about Sophie as much as she did now, which proved that they were best friends and lovers simultaneously. This aspect of their past history made their current relationship all the more powerful.

"You asleep, babe?" Sophie muttered.

"No," Sian's eyes slowly opened, "I'm just drifting off…"

"Then sleep."

"Don't wanna…" She let out a short, cute yawn, "I'm not tired…I wanna watch the movie with you…" Sophie gently pecked her cheek, forehead and lips. Sian returned her girlfriend's form of affection with a smile before her eyes became droopy once again.

 _"And if he falls in love tonight,_  
 _It can be assumed,_  
 _His carefree days with us are history,_  
 _In short, our pal is doomed…"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Rosie saw the couple's loving antics and couldn't help but feel all 'mushy' inside (although she would normally wind them up if they displayed any form of love, she didn't feel as 'up to it' this time). They loved each other. They really, _properly_ loved each other. Grinning like a Chesire cat, she murmured into Sophie's ear, "Can you two feel the love tonight?"

"Seriously, Rosie?" Sophie rose an eyebrow; would her sister ever learn?

"Seriously," Rosie confirmed, "You two proper love each other. I know I don't say this often, but your relationship is ridiculously perfect and _so_ adorable to watch since you love each other that much. It's just amazing to see that you've already found the person you're going to marry. You… _are_ going to marry Sian? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, definitely. It'll be sometime in the future. I'm sure of it. We were actually talking about it earlier, ironically enough…I said how we'd live together, have kids and grow old together. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her."

"Aww…"

"Your sister can be a dead romantic at heart when she wants to be…" Sian said sleepily, yawning for a second time.

"Never thought so, she's always so grumpy when you're not around."

"No I ain't…" Sophie grumbled, "And anyway, when's Sian _not_ around? She basically lives here. Don't you, babe?"

Sian didn't reply. Raising an eyebrow, Sophie nudged the blond several times, though her girlfriend had not responded. Sian was slowly breathing in and out, her chest rising and falling, as she let out soft snores. Much like before when she was half-asleep, Sian's lower lip stuck out in front of her upper one. Metaphorically speaking, Sophie could feel her heart melting inside. Sian was just too adorable, and the way she slept only increased that. It may of sounded slightly creepy to anyone, but Sophie enjoyed watched Sian sleep because of this aspect about the blond beauty.

Sophie guided Sian's inanimate body in a comfortable laying position, lifting her away from her side and resting her head on a plliow. As she twisted around to guide Sian, the laptop slid off her thighs and thumped onto the duvet, slamming shut as it did so, "G'night, princess…" She kissed Sian's forehead, pulling part of the duvet over her onsie-clad body, "I love you so much…sweet dreams."

"Is she asleep?" Rosie tapped Sophie's shoulder, "Only she isn't reply-"

"Of course she's sleeping, Rosie! Talk about stating the obvious! Now shut up or you'll wake her!"

"Okay, okay… so does that mean we aren't watching the film anymore?"

"Ugh! No it don't, Rosie! Now I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Alright, bible basher," Rosie smirked, ruffling Sophie's hair. 'Bible basher' was one of the many, unoriginal nicknames that Rosie had for her sister, "G'night, sleep tight, and don't let those bastard bed bugs bite!"

"Fuck off!" Sophie tried to contain her laughter, not wanting to wake Sian from her deep slumber, "Now I ain't trying to be rude, but could you kindly get out of my room?"

"You were trying to be rude and you know it."

"Rosie!"

"Alright! I'm leaving!" Rosie climbed off the bed, stepping towards the door, "I'll tell mum and dad you said g'night, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Night slapper."

Instead of retorting to Sophie's remark like she normally would, Rosie simply shook her head and closed the door, enabling Sophie to lay down and cuddle with her 'sleeping princess'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. Begins in late 2012. My take on Sophie and Sian's storyline, as well as events centred around them and others. It includes love, loss, depression, violence, addiction, a tram crash, two funerals and a wedding. That's all I'm saying, read on to find out what I mean. Siophie, Sophie/Sian.**

* * *

 **Save Me From My Downfall, Baby**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Here you go, baby," Sophie handed a full, steaming hot cup of tea to Sian, "Strong but milky, three sugars. Just the way you like it." As Sian happily took the mug from Sophie and uttered a 'thanks' with a soft smile, the brunette slumped down on the chair adjacent to the blond.

It was early the next morning, around about half eight, and the girls were sat at the dining table eating toast coated in sugary, thick blackcurrent jam. Sian loudly sipped her tea while Sophie eagerly munched on her food, earning an exasperated groan from Sally, who was pottering around in the kitchen beside them.

"Could you eat and drink slightly quieter, girls? I'm finding those unnecessary 'sound effects' a bit obnoxious."

"Sorry, Mrs Webster…" Sian apologized, positioning her cup down on the table. Sophie simply scoffed at her mother's intervening ways.

"Oh, Sian," Sally shook her head, "It's 'Sally', I've told you that before. You've been with my daughter for the better part of two years! And not to mention you've lived here for most of that time, too. There's no formal 'Mrs Webster' coming from anyone who lives here, I can assure you that," Sian smiled shyly and blushed in response; she didn't know why, but she'd always act more modest and polite whenever she was around Sophie's parents. Sophie and Rosie, on the other hand, were completely different stories, "So…anything planned for today?"

"Not really," Sophie murmured, taking a large bite of her toast, "I've got my shift through the morning, and in that time Sian's got college."

"Our time's spoken for, let's say." Sian added.

"How about tomorrow?" Sally queried.

"Tomorrow, well…" Sophie paused, thinking for a few short moments, "I've got college and…have you got it again, Sian?"

"Yeah, unfortunately…" Sian answered with a subtle nod, "Double Business Studies. I can't even be bothered to go…"

"Just bunk off, then," Rosie promptly announced, whizzing into the dining area, "I did it all the time. And look, it hasn't affected me in any way, has it? I've got my amazing model career, and now I'm the face of Freshco's value range on posters and billboards!"

"Well done to you…" Sophie grumbled.

"No, she is not 'bunking off, Rosie'," Sally pursed her lips, giving off a strict demeanour, "Unlike you, Sian wants to make something of her life, as does Sophie!"

"I _have_ made something of my life!" Rosie defended.

Sophie scoffed, "What, making faces like you're constipated and dressing in trashy, over-priced clothing? Yeah, you've really made something of your life, Rosie…"

"Jealous, are we?"

"Of you? Not a chance."

"Sure…" Rosie smirked, "While I'm the sexy, gorgeous Webster with a sustainable occupation, you're the miserable little lesbian who mopes around all day long."

"Rosie!" Sian gasped as her eyes widened, offended by Rosie's ending sentence.

"Fuck off, Rosie." Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"Sophie! Mind your language!" Sally warned.

"Stupid constipated cunt…" Sophie said under her breath, directing her gaze at Rosie. Realizing that Sophie's declaration was clearly referencing her, Rosie's blood pressure increased rapidly as she began to loose her temper.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rosie ranted, "Stop being so jealous of me all the time!"

"I ain't fucking jealous!"

"Did neither of you hear me?!" Sally scolded, increasing the volume of her voice, "I told you to mind your language, Sophie!" Rosie sniggered underneath her breath, however was quickly put in her place by Sally, "You as well, Rosie. Don't think you're getting away with it. There'll no eff-bombs, es-bombs, cee-bombs or bee-bombs from _any_ of you in this house!"

"Muuummm…" Sophie whined, "I'm seventeen…and I'll be eighteen in a few months. Can't you give us a break, eh? We ain't kids anymore…we can't help it but swear. Most people our age do it…"

"And muuummm," Rosie mocked Sophie, "I'll be twenty-two in a few months."

"That's what scares me, what with my little girls both adults and everything…" Sally trailed off, deep in thought, "Now…have you two finished your breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was lovely," Sian gave an appreciative smile, taking another sip of her tea, "I think I'll be making a move in a few. I've gotta get there by nine, classes start then."

"Alright," Sally nodded, "Would you like me to drop you off or-"

"S'okay," Sian quickly interrupted. As much as she appreciated Sally's well-being, she would rather not share a car journey with her girlfriend's mother. Knowing Sally, she'd be asking frequent questions about her's and Sophie's relationship that Sian would prefer not to answer. This had happened in the past several times, and Sian didn't want to make that same mistake as before, "I'll get the bus. Even after nine months of me having my driver's license, I'm still not that confident behind the wheel…"

"Can I walk you to the bus stop?" Sophie queried, "I wanna kiss you goodbye."

"Aw, babe…course you can. You normally do, anyway." Sian took Sophie's hand in her own and gazed lovingly into the brunette's piercing, deep blue eyes. Sophie flashed her classic Webster grin that she'd inherited from father. It was wide, cheeky and cheery.

"Wanna get going then?"

"Sure." Sian confirmed, arising from her chair, "Let me just get my coat and we'll be all set."

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

Sophie leant against the counter of Dev's store, looking rather sullen and disinterested. It had been two hours or so since she'd said goodbye to Sian at the bus stop, cuddling and kissing her as if they'd never see each other again. And for the duration of that time, nothing of even a mild satisfaction had occurred. No-one had came in to purchase anything, leaving Sophie bored stiff at the till. Occasionally, she'd go off into a daydream about Sian, thinking about what her girlfriend might be doing at that very moment in college. Maybe she'd be completing an assignment? Or maybe she was just as bored as Sophie was, only in class? Sophie wouldn't know unless she texted Sian, but she was fearful of disturbing her blond beauty.

 _"Ring, ring! Ring, ring!"_

Sophie's phone vibrated, a photograph of Sian flashing up on the screen. She was looking especially beautiful, wearing a tight, white vest top and sunglasses. And, with the special edition of a golden suntan mirroring her pearly white teeth, she certainly looked the picture. Sophie smiled to herself whenever she saw this photo, the memories behind it flooding back to her; it was taken in the summer of that year, where the girls had driven all the way down to Brighton in East Sussex. More preferably known as the 'gay capital' of the United Kingdom. It was one of the most amazing mini-holidays they'd ever shared together, what with many surrounding people all sharing their sexuality and everything. They just felt…as if they were 'at home' in Brighton. All in all, there was no doubting that (despite the extremely lengthy drive) they'd definitely go back.

Accepting the call (in which Sophie thought nothing of, since her girlfriend was supposed to be in class and wouldn't likely have the time to call her) by tapping her finger on the green button, Sophie picked her phone up and placed it to her ear, unable to avoid her iconic Webster grin that was widening as the milliseconds passed.

"Hey gorgeous, how's college treating you today?"

 _"It's alright,"_ Sian said from the other end, _"A bit boring, since you're not here, but I'll get through it. I've got a break in-between classes, so I wanted to give you a call. To be honest, I just want to hear your beautiful voice for a bit._

"Well I'm chuffed to hear that you think my voice is beautiful."

 _"It is, Soph. Everything about you is beautiful."_

"Well that's the understatement of the century."

 _"No it's not…you're really pretty, babe. I keep telling you that all the time, don't I?"_

"Yeah, you do I guess," Sophie flushed - her cheeks turning a shade of pink - at this statement. No matter how many times her girlfriend would compliment her, Sophie couldn't help but get a little flustered over it. Sian was the only person in her life who said any of these things to her, "So what are you doing at the moment?"

 _"Sitting on a bench in the courtyard, talking to you. Oh, and I've got another brew. Bought it from the canteen. But I'll tell you what, they don't make a good cuppa like you do! They've put hardly any sugar in it and it's all tea with barely any milk!"_

"Well we can't have no sugar, eh?" Sophie teased, "That'd be a right ol' catastrophe."

 _"I take my tea pretty damn seriously, okay? Don't judge me."_

"Okay, okay…I won't."

 _"So…what are you doing?"_

"Dying of boredom."

 _"Oh, babe…hopefully I'll be out of here by one. When does your shift end?"_

"Twelve. I'll meet you there if you want?"

 _"Yeah, alright. Outside of the gates?"_

"Yep! That'll be great. What d'ya wanna do later?"

 _"Hmmm…I feel like going to the arcade. Y'know, the one in the shopping centre?"_

"Alright, babe. It'd be fun. And…what about after that?"

 _"We could snuggle at home and finish off the Lion King."_

"Oh, I was thinking of something else…considering that we're probably going to be alone. We could…y'know…make the most of it-"

 _"Sophie!"_

"What? I'm only suggesting!"

 _"You have such a dirty mind, Webster."_

"Well it'd be a shame not to use it, eh? You seem to enjoy it when we-"

 _"Sophie! Enough of your perverted thoughts!"_

"Okay, okay…doesn't mean I won't act all pervy later, though."

 _"Oh, God…"_

"Sophie," Sunita, one of her bosses, called out from behind a shelf, "Could you help us for a moment or two, love? I've got quite a few tins that need to be stocked, and I don't think I'll be able to do it that quickly on my own."

"Yeah, okay. One sec, Sunita," Sophie called back before returning to her phone call, "Sorry Sian, I've gotta go. Sunita needs some help stocking the shelves. I promise I'll call you later, yeah?"

 _"Oh…"_ Sian sounded disappointed, _"Yeah, okay…depends if I've got a break from class or not, though. I think there'll be one in a few hours. There normally is. We can talk then…"_

"Alright. I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

"I love you."

 _"And I love you too."_

"I mean it, I proper love you."

 _"Soph!"_ Sian giggled, _"I know! I love you too."_

"I just love you."

 _"Okay, okay! I know!"_

"Say 'I love you too' back."

 _"I love you too."_

"I love you."

 _"Soph…"_

"Sophie," Sunita poked her head around the shelf, "I really need the extra pair of hands here, love."

"One minute!" Sophie retorted before returning to her conversation with Sian, "I've really gotta go now, hon. Sunita keeps calling me. I love you so much."

 _"I love you too. But you better get going, eh?"_

"Yeah…I'll speak to you later, okay?"

 _"Okay…bye, babe."_

"Bye." Sophie took her phone from her ear and tapped a finger on the red button, ceasing the call.

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

"Baby!"

Sian practically leapt into Sophie's arms, burying her face in the crook of Sophie's neck. Sophie caressed her girlfriend's back and planted sweet, soft kisses on the side of her head. Sian snuggled further, wrapping her arms tightly around Sophie's waist. They had only been separated for four hours, but for them it felt like an eternity - feeling as if their time being completely wasted since they weren't together. Now, nonetheless, they were in one another's arms once again after the short period of time, making the most of their miniature 'reunion' (if one would portray it as that). They were stood outside of Weatherfield's local college, ignoring the fact that they were in public (with swarms of 'fellow' students piling through the gates, scanning the couple with watchful, 'hawk-like' eyes). But, quite frankly, they couldn't care less.

"I missed you so much…" Sophie whispered into Sian's ear, her breath hot and sticky, "I love you…"

"I love you too…kiss?"

"Kiss." Sophie confirmed, pecking Sian's lips.

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

Sophie and Sian had been in Weatherfield shopping centre's local arcade for approximately an hour, wasting countless pound coins on pointless, unfairly designed games. Inside, it was bright, vibrant and bursting with activity, the atmosphere consisting of strong, flashing lights and heavy gaming music. The girls had splashed out an additional five pounds on the grabber machines, determined to win one of the soft toys displayed. Eventually, Sian had done so, only (much to her luck) she'd won two! She screamed in excitement and jumped up and down (having never won on a grabber machine), earning strange glances from witnesses. She generously handed Sophie a toy, winking and saying that 'you can pretend you won, babe'. Even though it was only a simple, cheap teddy bear, Sophie was on a high by Sian's compassionate gesture. She kissed her repeatedly, calling her many adorable nicknames.

A group of teenage boys, with the addition of two girls - who were no older then fourteen or fifteen, stood playing on a grabber machine beside Sophie and Sian. They turned to face the couple and sniggered immaturely (well, the boys has done this. The girls appeared to be…scowling?).

Sophie and Sian took notice of the minors, who were obviously 'taking the mickey' out of them. Sophie clenched her fists together in anger, shouting out to them, "Is there anything you find funny?! Go on, tell me and my girlfriend! We're all ears!" Sian looked at them with a disgusted expression.

"Well," One of the boys said, attempting to control his laughter, "Us guys can agree that _that_ was pretty damn sexy. I think you gave my mates a boner with all that snogging-"

"Oh, shut up!" Sian spat, "Is it a problem that we love each other?!"

"Yeah, duh," One of the two girls spoke up, "Us girls can agree that _that_ was pretty damn disgusting. Who do you two think you are, kissing in a child's friendly place like this?! Ugh…children shouldn't be exposed to your 'lesbianism'. It makes me sick. In fact, the whole 'el-gee-bee-tee' malarkey makes me sick. These lot are all a bunch of pervs, enjoying your little 'lezzie show' since you're both young and good-looking. But _not_ me. Me or my mate. Lesbians are absolutely disgusting."

"I could say the same thing about you," Sophie smugly remarked, the fury within her toning down; her and Sian had put up with homophobic abuse since they'd came out two years ago. It was nothing new, although still infuriated them for numerous seconds until they concocted a snide reply to teach the antagonists a lesson, "Terrifyingly hideous, acne infested and pathetically dyed hair. If you ask me, you're the disgusting one, hon."

"Don't forget brace-faced," Sian added, "It looks like they're doing no favours for you, since your teeth are as big as a chipmunk's and are ridiculously wonky. Perfect for a 'disgusting' young 'lady' like yourself. Or, should I even call you a lady, considering you need a padded bra to pretend you've got bigger boobs then you've actually got?"

The girl gasped, tears evident in her eyes, as she pulled her female friend away from the grabber machines. The boys quickly followed on, not uttering a single word. As soon as the group left, Sophie and Sian embraced each other and kissed passionately, proud of putting another ignorant human being in their place.

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

 _"In the circle of life,_  
 _It's the wheel of fortune,_  
 _It's the leap of faith,_  
 _It's the band of hope,_  
 _Till we find our place,_  
 _On the path unwinding,_  
 _In the circle, the circle of life…"_

The ending credits of the Lion King started rolling, it's theme song blaring out loud. Sophie and Sian were cuddled up together on the sofa, Sian's head nestled into Sophie's chest. Sophie ran her fingers through her girlfriend's blond, wavy locks, detecting the familiar smell of Sian's shampoo. After the girls arrived home from the arcade, they had fixed on the decision to have a thorough shower. And, because nobody was home (Sally, Kevin and Rosie all working), they shared it. Together, pushed up against each other, butt naked, in the lukewarm water. Surprisingly enough, they hadn't 'got up to no good' (one of the phrases that Sally often used when describing sex - she always felt uncomfortable saying the word); only kissing at the very maximum. Once having finished their shower, Sophie and Sian made themselves a toasted cheese sandwich for lunch and watched the remainder of the film, snuggling in content.

"Well, that's finished," Sian stated, clapping her hands together, "What now?"

"Dunno," Sophie shrugged, "But I am gonna get myself a beer. I fancy it. Ain't had one all day." Much like her father, Sophie was an avid beer drinker (even though she wasn't quite at the minimum age limit). Sian was too, for that matter. They enjoyed the sweet, richness of wines like Sally and Rosie did, but typically craved a beer after a hard day at work or college.

"Don't get drunk, babe." Sian ridiculed, poking her tongue out.

As if," Sophie stood up and walked into the kitchen, approaching an upper cupboard. She opened the door, revealing two twelve packs of _Heineken_ and several loose bottles beside it. She grabbed one and closed the cupboard, walking back into the living room as she fiddled with the bottle cap and opened it. Swinging her head back, she took a large gulp of the bitter, soothing liquid and exhaled, "Ahhh…" before flopping back on the sofa. Sophie shifted closer to the blond, "Cuddle with me, baby…"

Sophie snuggled right up into Sian's side, the beer clutched firmly in her grip, and rested her head on the blond's shoulder. Sian repeated Sophie's action, enjoying the warmth radiating from her girlfriend's side. Sophie took one more swig of her beer before positioning it on the coffee table in front of them.

Things were perfect. Absolutely perfect. They had been for the past year. In all honesty, the girls didn't why or how life could go exactly the way they'd intended. Normally, there was all sorts of incidents that prevented things from flowing smoothly (especially on the terror that was Coronation Street - all sorts seemed to happen where they lived). But strangely enough, this hadn't happened to Sophie and Sian. They'd simply gone about their daily lives. Rosie hadn't humiliated them in any way possible (whether it was just her doing raunchy model shoots or plastering the Webster's business in the Weatherfield Gazette, which she _had_ done one year. Of course, with disastrous consequences. She modelled for Frescho's value range, and that was innocent enough) and Sophie's parents hadn't been their intervening selves (well, Sally still persisted occasionall). But, still…would this happiness last? They hoped so.

After a couple of minutes, Sian lifted her head from Sophie's side. Lifting her arms into the air as she sat upright on the sofa, she stretched them as far and as high as possible. Sophie, who now had a clear view of Sian's back, noticed how her tight, white vest top rode up ever-so-slightly, revealing her bare skin. Not to mention the skinny, ripped jeans which hugged her ass and thighs perfectly. Sophie unconsciously licked her lips, experiencing a sudden feeling of…desire, was it? She just couldn't help it though. Sian was undeniably sexy, purely beautiful and possessed a fantastic figure. Could she be blamed for always wanting her girlfriend?

"Y'know," Sophie leaned forward and hovered over her girlfriend's side, beginning to plant gentle kisses on Sian's exposed neck, sneaking her hands around the blond's waist and stroking the tanned flesh, "I love that outfit you're wearing…mmm, it makes you look so titillating…"

"You just don't know when to give in, do you?" Sian secretly wanted this as much as Sophie, evident in her bodily response to Sophie's soft touch as well as resisting the urge to squeal and squeak. There was no denying that she was extremely turned on by the brunette's soft, sweet kisses. However, after a moment or two, a sudden confusion dwelled upon her - over what her girlfriend had meant by 'titillating', "Um…Soph, as much as I'm adoring this unexpected attention, I have no idea what that even means."

"Want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, go on."

"It means you're sexy as fuck…" Sophie kissed her way up Sian's neck, painfully taking her time (much to Sian's dismay), until she arrived at her girlfriend's earlobe. In spite of Sian having triple stud piercings in the lobe (as did Sophie - they liked to match), Sophie insisted on biting the fleshy skin, which elicited a soft groan from the blond.

"That feels so good, babe…"

Sophie beamed, proud of how she could leave such a lingering effect on her girlfriend. After several more tugs and bites of Sian's earlobe, Sophie sealed it with a final kiss. A wet, sloppy kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Before she was able to continue, Sian firmly gripped her shoulders and guided her down on the sofa. Sian climbed on top of Sophie so that she was straddling her, moving her hands away from Sophie's shoulders and slipping them underneath her shirt, resting them on the brunette's toned stomach. She ran her fingers across her girlfriend's torso, feeling Sophie's warm skin and defined abs poking out. Sophie groaned, taking pleasure in how quickly Sian had taken control.

Without no hesitation, Sian attacked Sophie's lips with her own, kissing her at tremendous speed all while continuing to massage Sophie's abdomen. At first, Sophie was slightly taken aback by Sian's immediate aggression, but soon melted into the kiss and retaliated with just as much energy and enthusiasm as the blond. Breathing soon became an issue, therefore Sophie and Sian were forced to terminate their make-out session. The couple studied each other for a handful of brief seconds, their thoughts clouded with lust and desire and their eyes notably darker. They panted breathlessly, sweat dripping down their faces.

"I want you…" Sophie moaned, her voice throaty and hoarse, "I want you so badly…I need you. I need to feel you inside of me…"

Sian's hands danced across Sophie's stomach to the waistband of her jeans. She pulled the zipper down and fumbled with the button, opening it to reveal Sophie's red, lacy underwear. She stroked the younger girl's entrance, noting how soaked Sophie already was.

"You're so wet for me, babe…" Sian husked, aroused by Sophie's wetness, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Ugh…yeah…" Sophie desperately needed Sian inside of her, and she needed it now, "Please…just fuck me…"

Smirking in satisfaction, Sian said, "Tell me how much you want me."

"Sian, don't do this…I need ya."

"And I need you to tell me how much you want me."

Sophie couldn't take Sian's teasing any longer, "I want you to fuck me so badly…please babe. I want you…I want to feel ya."

Finally obeying Sophie's demands, Sian slipped her hand into Sophie's underwear, circling her most sensitive area. Sophie gripped the back of the sofa, letting out small moans and gasps as Sian brushed her fingers along her clit.

As if by magic, Rosie strode through the living room (her five-inch heels in hand), her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open. Yet again, she was absolutely gob-smacked at the sight before her.

"OH EM GEE!"

Sophie and Sian gasped simultaneously, looking up in shock. Sophie hurriedly pushed Sian to the side, buttoning and zipping up her jeans lickety-split.

"You gave me quite a view just now," Rosie sniggered, her astonishment transmuting into smugness in the blink of an eye, "Is that what you two naughty girls get up to when everyone's not here, then?"

"Stop walking in on us, Rosie!"

All Rosie could do was laugh, shake her head and sprint up the stairs, leaving a shamefaced Sian and an aggravated, sexually frustrated Sophie behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU. Begins in late 2012. My take on Sophie and Sian's storyline, as well as events centred around them and others. It includes love, loss, depression, violence, addiction, a tram crash, two funerals and a wedding. That's all I'm saying, read on to find out what I mean. Siophie, Sophie/Sian.**

* * *

 **A/N: Another filler chapter (sort of). I'm sorry! As I said before, the story** **won't properly take off until chapter five. For now, I'm just adding in a separate 'slice of life' concept in chapter (in case anyone is wondering, 'slice of life' is an anime/manga term used to describe a specific story based solely upon realistic fiction without any drama). But I promise, things will get more interesting soon!**

* * *

 **Save** **Me From My Downfall, Baby**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

It was dinner time in the Webster household, with Sally whipping up spaghetti bolognese for the family. Her and Kevin had arrived home from their respective work places not long after Rosie had caught Sophie and Sian 'at it like rabbits on the couch', oblivious to what had occurred beforehand. Sophie and Sian had pleaded Rosie not to inform her parents of their 'little mishaps', fearing that Sally would ban them from sleeping in the same bed. After a year-and-a-half of doing so (that being the length of time that Sian had lived with the Websters), the couple were unable to sleep without the other's limbs sprawled out all over them. Rosie's response to the girls' begging was a basic, however self-satisfied, 'we'll see'.

But, perhaps the likability of Sophie's parents even listening to Rosie was nothing short of improbable. They were too preoccupied with their own needs to hearken their oldest daughter. Kevin especially. The girls, predominantly Sophie, had distinguished Kevin's abnormal behaviour. He was unsociable, conversing little to none, as he unhurriedly consumed his food. Sophie couldn't even inquire his whereabouts that morning (she assumed he was working early, though wished to double-check), since Kevin had completely dismissed his daughter's questioning, interrupting her with a 'Sophie, I'm not in the mood right now, love'. Typically, Kevin would always be enthusiastic to have a discussion with his youngest child (since Sophie was his favourite daughter - he loved Rosie, yes - as any good father should -but he was miles more proud of Sophie's achievements over the years) about anything and everything. Kevin's unusual symptoms made Sophie all the more inquisitive to uncover what had transpired that day to make him like this.

"So, girls," Sally smiled broadly, a cup of tea in her hand, "How was today? I haven't had a chance to ask since I've been busy cooking!"

"Yeah, was alright," Sophie twirled her fork in the tomato-covered spaghetti, "I did my shift at the shop and met Sian at the gates once college had finished. We popped down to the arcade for an hour or two and Sian won two toys on the grabber machine. They're upstairs on my bed. After that, we came home and finished off the Lion King." She left out certain details (something which Sian had automatically noticed), including the homophobic abuse from the teenagers and that Rosie had walked in on them having sex…for obvious reasons.

"Oh, sounds nice."

"It was, yeah." Sophie inserted the fork into her mouth, chewing happily on the soft, stringy spaghetti. The overpowering taste of strong garlic, crisp basil and sweet tomatoes tingled her tastebuds.

"How was college, Sian?"

Sian shrugged, swallowing a juicy, chewy meatball she'd previously been eating, "Same old same old, I guess. Nowt new. Bit boring, since Soph weren't there, but I managed to get through the day. There was this assignment we had to do in Politics on 'the British constitution'. Dead interesting, it was."

"How can you find Politics 'interesting'?" Rosie was mildly surprised, raising a pencilled eyebrow, "It's the most fucking boring shit I've ever-"

"Rosie!" Sally snapped, "Language!"

"Ugh…"

"I like it," Sian simply replied, shrugging once again, "As I said, it's dead interesting."

Sally turned to Kevin, "And how was work?"

Kevin, with a remote, unapproachable countenance, gazed blankly into his untouched meal. He seemed to be completely zoned out, lost in the world of his everlasting thoughts. Sophie, Sian, Rosie and Sally glimpsed at each other, perturbed by Kevin's dubious behaviour.

"Dad?" Rosie tapped him on the shoulder, "Mum's asking you something."

"Right…" Was all Kevin could say.

"Um…dad?" Sophie hesitantly asked, "You're sort of scaring us a bit now…anything the matter?"

"No…" Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin…" Sally exhaled deeply, concerned for her husband's welfare, "We can see that there's something wrong. Please tell us…we're your family, aren't-"

"Would you all just stop asking me these flamin' questions?!" Kevin snapped, slamming his hands on the table, "I'm fine, okay?! 'We're your family'? So fucking what?! Doesn't mean you've gotta know everything, does it?!" He stood up with much aggression and force, skidding the chair against the hard flooring, and furiously stomped upstairs.

The four women remaining at the table stayed utterly silent, none of them peeping a single word. The clattering of cutlery was the only noise being made, with everyone proceeding to eat their food.

"Well…" Rosie eventually broke the silence, "Someone's rude…"

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

After dinner, Sophie and Sian excused themselves from the table, declaring that they were 'popping down to the pub' for a 'pint or two' (even though Sophie wasn't entirely old enough to purchase an alcoholic drink, Sian bought them for her, so Steve and Michelle - the owners - didn't know whether she was drinking or not). The repercussions resulting from Kevin's outburst had left a lingering effect on Sophie, who couldn't stop thinking about it. Or, more preferably, why her father was acting in this way. Something must've occured to put him into that paranoid state, though Sophie was unable to depict what it was. Perhaps there was an altercation at the garage? Sophie didn't wish to pester Kevin over it, not wanting to intensify his irritation any further, and neither did anyone else in her home.

The girls sat at a table in the far end of the Rovers Return, thoroughly enjoying each other's company as they sipped their beer in satisfaction. The pub was rowdy and teeming with familar faces. Rita and Emily were in their usual spot, gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Gail, who was sat with a miserable looking David (as per normal - neither Sophie or Sian had ever seen him smile. Not once!), was glaring daggers at Eileen from the opposite end. Steve, Michelle and Liz busied themselves, happily serving frequent, loyal customers such as Lloyd. Sophie and Sian were pleased that nobody had bothered them. Everyone, amazingly enough, was keeping themselves to themselves, remaining in their little groups of people (whether it was family or good friends).

"I still can't get over how weird my dad was acting earlier…" Sophie said, the half-full pint glass inches from her lips, "He was just…ugh, I don't know…he wouldn't have a go like that normally. And he was daydreaming so much before…it was honestly freaking me out a bit. Something's happened to make him like that. And considering the state he was in, it must've been something pretty bad…"

"I know, babe. I know…" Sian took Sophie's hand in her own, reaching across the table to clasp it, "Just…try not to think about it, yeah? It'll upset you more. Perhaps you could ask him in the morning when he's calmed down?"

"Yeah, I probably will…thanks, Sian."

"No problem...I'm always here if you wanna talk, Soph. I love you, don't I?"

"Hmm…yeah, you do. And I love you, an' all. More then anything in the world." Leaning forwards ever-so-slightly - with Sian doing the same - Sophie brushed her lips against her girlfriend's, both savouring the taste of alcohol on each other's breaths.

Sophie was the first to pull away, caressing Sian's cheek with the pad of her thumb as she sipped her beer. Sian giggled, a goofy, lopsided grin spreading across her lips. Sophie absolutely melted inside at the blond's 'adorkable' mannerisms. Whenever Sian smiled, it literally lit up her entire face, infectious to anybody surrounding her. It was a smile that had the ability to brighten up even the darkest of days. Ironically enough, Sian thought a relatively comparable idea regarding Sophie's smile.

Once Sophie withdrew her hand from Sian's cheek, Sian admitted, "I'm just relieved Rosie didn't blab to your parents. Would've been a catastrophe if she did."

"Yeah, tell me about it…but it's unlikely that they would've listened."

"True, true…"

Notwithstanding Sian's reassurance, Sophie's mind slowly casted back to Kevin and his outlandish ways. From his stiffness to his vexed outbreak of a rant. Not to mention his staggering exit from the dining table…without even touching his food whatsoever! Kevin was always a man who loved proper, home-cooked, classic meals, and never missed an opportunity to consume them. His distance truly had affected all aspects of his character. Sophie understood how Sian didn't want her to worry - with not thinking about Kevin being the most effective option - but she was concerned for her father. She was very, very close with him (more so then she was with Sally), and desperately wanted to uncover the perpetrator for his complex attitude.

Sian, meanwhile, was puzzled herself. And by none other than Sophie's sudden soundlessness. Surely she wasn't thinking about Kevin again…was she? Sian never comprehended Sophie's healthy, immediate relationship with her father (specifically due to how opposite her own relationship with her father, Vinnie, was. Since coming out as gay and dating Sophie, he had practically disowned her. In that sense, Sian was slightly against being close to one's father figure. It was biased, for sure, but it was understandable as to why she would've responded to these situations in such a way).

"Um…Soph?" Sian flashed perplexed look at the brunette, "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm okay," Sophie responded in barely a whisper, "Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter…"

"Please tell me, babe…it's to do with your dad, isn't it?"

"…might be…" Sophie shrugged.

"Soph…" Sian sighed; sometimes her girlfriend could be such a worrier, overthinking even the smallest detail, "Please, don't worry…I'm sure he just had an off day. We all do, don't we? He was probably tired from work. Or maybe somebody wound him up before he got home."

"Hmm…could be," Sophie sipped a small amount of her beer, "I just can't not think about it, though…I can't forget what he said or how tense he was…something must've really upset him. And I wanna know what."

"Baby, don't stress about it. I'll tell you what, to cheer you up I'll make you a nice hot chocolate with marshmallows and sprinkles. I know it's your favourite."

"Aww, Sian…that'd be so sweet."

"Anything to make you happy." Sian leant forward, nuzzling Sophie's nose with her own.

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

As Sian had promised whilst residing in the Rovers Return, she had skilfully whipped up Sophie's hot chocolate in the kitchen (with, of course, not forgetting the fluffy marshmallows and sweet sprinkles - to Sophie, the toppings were the finest aspect in one of her favourite beverages) once they'd walked through the front door. Rosie, who was dressed to impress, unveiled how she was attending a high-profile nightclub located within Manchester's city centre. Therefore, she wouldn't be returning until the early hours of the morning (most likely wasted, Sophie had considered). Sian inquired where Kevin was (a question that had lingered upon Sophie's mind since their return home, though never found the correct opportunity to ask it), in which Rosie had vaguely stated, 'he got a call from some woman in Salford…apparently she needed service on her engine. I actually don't know why he's gone. He never stuck around to explain', before setting off to the city's nightlife.

Thanks to Kevin being absent, the thoughts of him had temporarily wavered from Sophie's mind. Sure, they remained, but the brunette pushed them back in favour of savouring her hot chocolate and having a laugh with 'her girl'. She was still concerned, yes, however consistently thinking about it wouldn't get her anywhere. Sian's kind, patient, gentle approach to the situation earlier on had also aided Sophie in her quest to forget. Nevertheless, the whole incident was still fresh in her thoughts, occasionally playing back. Though…it certainty wouldn't help. She'd just have to forget, utilize the time with Sian, and question Kevin in the morning (perhaps when he had calmed down, too).

Of that moment, the girls were lazing around on the sofa, giggling like immature school girls. Sophie had finished her hot 'treat', the taste of the creamy marshmallows and rich chocolate tingling her tastebuds. Sian was amused by Sophie's expressive, advanced vocabulary (unless she was just using a pocket thesaurus or dictionary behind Sian's back - up until last week she didn't even know what 'passive-aggressive 'meant!). Although, she _had_ used the world 'titillating' earlier on during their unfortunately incomplete 'lovemaking session', so nothing was impossible when it came to Sophie Webster's choice of wording.

"Do you know what…adscititous means?"

"Um…no idea."

"Forming an addition."

"Oh, well I've never heard of it, so…give me another one."

"How about…flocculent?"

"Seriously?" Sian rolled her eyes, although all in good nature, "I don't know what every word in the flamin' English-language means. And I'm convinced that you've just got a sheet of paper with these words written on. Oh, and by the way, I'm not a walking dictionary!"

"Could've fooled me the other wee-"

"Sophie!"

"You _were_ cursing up a storm, Sian," Sophie grinned, "I think you're a walking _urban_ dictionary."

"Oh, God…"

"What? You might be."

"I doubt it," Sian shook her head, "We all know you're the brainbox here, Soph. Just a look at all those random words you know. If anything, I'd expect _you_ to be the walking dictionary."

"Yeah, well, I work in a corner shop, don't I?" Sophie shrugged, "It's not exactly the job of the century, nor does it have a brilliant pay, but I guess it's something to start me off in life. Who knows what job I'll get in the next five years. Cos', to be honest, I really don't want to work there for all eternity, as much I _do_ get along with Dev and Sunita. And the kids are nice, too."

"Yeah, they're cute," Sian agreed, "Haven't we babysat them a few times?"

"I think so. We've babysat pretty much every kid here on the street. Dev and Sunita's twins, Tracy's brat slash 'devil child' Amy, Max, Faye, Simon. Even Craig, who's a bit old to be babysat. And we watched Fiz's daughter for a few minutes while she popped out to get something, but I don't think that counts."

"Oh yeah. And didn't Amy catch us snogging?"

Sophie snickered, nodding, "She did, we were proper into that kiss when she walked in. Said she'd 'tell her mum about the lesbian antics going on' and how it's 'disturbed her'. Ironic considering she's a bit disturbed as well. She's scarily similar to her great-grandmother Blanche. And don't even get me started on the striking resemblance to her psychotic mother Tracy flamin' Barlow…"

"Ah, mind your language, Sophie," Sally appeared out of nowhere whatsoever, striding around the living room, "We don't speak of that vile excuse for a human being in this house."

"But I didn't say anything wrong…"

"You said 'Tracy Barlow', it might as well be a swear word!"

"What's Tracy ever done to you, mum?" Sophie cocked an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Sure, Tracy had serious psychological problems and had ruined the lives of many Coronation Street residents, but Sophie could recall that the notorious Barlow woman hadn't done little to nothing to her family. Unusually enough…

"Well, nothing…"

"Exactly."

"But I _still_ don't like her!"

"Who does?" Sian added, "Her and most of the nuts on this street."

"They're not all bad, Sian," Sally was fairly keen on most of the neighbours, chatting away with them on a daily basis. People such as Gail, Eileen, Rita and Emily were just some of the women who she often spoke to. Well…it was more like showing off her 'wonderful' home and family, but she wouldn't admit it. If there was one aspect of her mother that irritated Sophie the most, it was that she thought she was better then everyone else, and talking to the neighbours (as well as speaking positively of them) was a cleverly thought-out strategy of hers to prove this. Sally's statement, for that matter, was nothing short of biased, "Some of the people here are lovely, genuine souls. In fact, there are some that are just…"

Sophie nodded, unresponsive to Sally's monotonous nattering as the woman continued to talk about meaningless topics. She just ignored her mother half the time. Turning towards Sian, she smirked and slyly lifted up a hand, moving her thumb beneath her four fingers. She moved her fingers up and down, connecting with the pad of her thumb, and did this quickly and consistently. Sian giggled, shaking her head at Sophie's behaviour. The brunette was making an insinuation that Sally spoke too much, clearly imitating an 'open and closing' mouth with the aid of her hand.

"You're so horrible…" Sian whispered.

"Yeah, but you love me." Sophie grinned cockily.

"You're rather sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"And _you're_ not?"

"For your information, I'm 'little miss perfect'," Sian giggled, pecking Sophie's lips seconds later. She planted several short kisses, saying afterwards for effect, "Mwah!"

"Pack it in, you two!" Sally intervened, pursing her lips firmly together. Obviously, she hadn't been happy over the girls interrupting her little 'speech' about how 'wonderful' the neighbours were, and was taking her frustration out in a stern form. Sophie had rolled her eyes while Sian simply sighed, "And aren't you going to bed? It's getting a bit late. You've both got college tomorrow, remember. It's healthy to get a good night's sleep!"

"Yeah, alright mum," Sophie pushed herself off the sofa, Sian following on a couple of seconds later and walking towards the staircase. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her mother on the forehead as a form of affection, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Sally smiled softly.

"G'night, Sally." Sian said, her feet inches away from the first step on the stairs.

"Night, Sian."

Sophie made her way towards the stairs, residing directly behind Sian. Sneakily, with a smirk tugging at her lips, she wrapped a strong arm around Sian's waist, which earnt a giggle from her girlfriend. The girls hurriedly rushed up the stairs, chuckling as they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU. Begins in late 2012. My take on Sophie and Sian's storyline, as well as events centred around them and others. It includes love, loss, depression, violence, addiction, a tram crash, two funerals and a wedding. That's all I'm saying, read on to find out what I mean. Siophie, Sophie/Sian.**

* * *

 **Save Me From My Downfall, Baby**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Sophie and Sian were wide awake and raring to go, gathering and organizing the scattered assignments that had a vast involvement in the grades they received Fri their A-Levels They dressed in appropriate attire for the autumn (in front of each other, of course - they were a couple and frequently saw one another without the addition of any clothing!), occasionally stealing a quick kiss along the way.

Sian was sat beside Sophie, concentrating on reading through a particularly important document. Meanwhile, with Sophie looking to her side, her gaze settled on Sian's lips. Sensing that the blond was staring at her, Sian looked back and cocked an eyebrow. Still, Sophie's focus was solely on Sian's lips, barely noticing that Sian was looking directly at her. Soon enough, Sophie's eyes trailed down, past Sian's jaw, neck and upper torso, finally settling on her breasts. Sian giggled; without being one, Sophie had the symptoms of a pervert. Not that Sian was bothered, of course. She liked it when Sophie perved on her, 'eye-fucking' her like there was no tomorrow. It made her proud to be aware of the effect she had on Sophie.

What?" Sophie spluttered, her eyes shooting up to meet her girlfriend's, "Oh, um…" Her face flushed with embarrassment, "Yeah-I mean, no…I mean-"

Sian hushed Sophie, placing a single finger on her lips, "Stop talking and kiss me. There's no-one here. C'mon, Soph. I know you want to…"

Sophie smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted. As Sian beckoned her over Sophie planted her lips on her girlfriend's.

Seconds later, Rosie (with an abnormally disheveled appearance) wearily walked into Sophie's bedroom, emitting a wide yawn. Sophie and Sian, after pulling apart, were quite shocked to see Rosie dismissing her mien, as well as how late she had arrived home (if she had just came on the scene, that was).

"Look at the state of you," The younger Webster remarked, "What the fuck even happened to you out there? Did you have sex? Did you get ridiculously wasted? Did you-"

"Shut up, geek." With a violent ruffle of Sophie's hair, Rosie trudged into her own bedroom (which was right beside her sister's one).

While Sophie had sat ridiculing her older sister under her breath, Sian curiously took in Rosie's appearance as the jet-black haired woman disappeared from sight. Rosie looked tired. Really tired. Her eyes were droopy and her pupils were little to nothing, indicating how worn out she must've been. It seemed so unusual for Rosie to get herself in such a mess, but the more Sian observed the woman, the more she realized that something had happened to cause Rosie to become so worn out. Normally, whenever Rosie went out partying (as she had claimed beforehand), she came back home much sooner than this (typically one in the morning) and was in a much cleaner state. Nevertheless, Rosie wasn't Sian's sister (and at most she'd only be her sister-in-law if she married Sophie), so it really wasn't her business to start poking her nose in and question her. But, still…it made Sian to become more inquisitive about what the third eldest Webster could be hiding from the rest of them. Because…it seemed to her that Rosie hadn't even gone to a club whatsoever.

Bringing Sian back down to earth, Sophie disrupted the blond's intense thoughts, "I'm gonna ask my dad what was up with yesterday night. Hopefully he'll be home from his supposed 'job' in Salford…and I'm praying that he's calmed down, too."

"Yeah, alright…" Sian nodded, although was fairly distant with her reply.

"You okay, babe?" Sophie landed a soothing hand on Sian's collarbone, planting several kisses there in an attempt to gain the older girl's utmost attention, "I thought I was the one all distressed by my dad. Seems like the tables have turned overnight." She smiled against her girlfriend's skin, rubbing her fully-clothed back with another hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sian flashed a smile, spinning around to face the brunette; why was she concerned over Rosie of all people? The girl could handle herself rather well. Sian was delving too deep into the details. The whole, imaginary idea of something happening to Rosie was farfetched. For sure, there was a peculiar occurrence that had affected Kevin yesterday (Sian knew that for certain), though there was little to no evidence supporting her views on Rosie. All of these sudden mysteries surrounding the Websters were doing her head in. Kevin, Rosie…what was next? Her own girlfriend? "Let's go and eat breakfast."

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

"Um…dad?" Sophie awkwardly approached her father, who was guzzling a can of beer on the couch, watching the 'BBC news'. This was the first time she had confronted Kevin since yesterday evening at dinner, and had prayed within her mind that he wouldn't snap at her. Sian was sat at the dining table, happily chewing on a fry-up (consisting of the 'full works' - toast, eggs, beans, bacon and sausages) that Sally had generously cooked for her, "You alright?"

"Yeah, course," He replied in a cheerful mood; almost too cheerful for Sophie's liking, "Why wouldn't I be, you silly sausage?" Kevin had miraculously transmuted from wrathful to joyful overnight, which befuddled Sophie all the more. It appeared as though he was completely abandoning the memory of his infuriated outcry, dismissing it as if zilch had transpired.

"Oh, right…was just asking. Forget it."

Sophie advanced away from Kevin, sighing as she went. The brunette made her way towards the dining table, where Sian and Sally were sat at. A plate full of food identical to Sian's resided on an empty area of the table, parallel to the inhabited chair. Sophie pulled the chair out and settled down atop of it. Sian, who had finished her breakfast, was deep in conversation with Sally over college work. Although the short, perplexing conversation with Kevin had increased her confusion and curiosity (even irritating her by slight), Sophie couldn't help but feel rather jovial over how well her mother and girlfriend got along. For sure, they had got off to a rather shaky start, with Sally disliking the concept of her daughter dating another female (and not to mention Sally walking in on them having sex - totally undressed!), however Sally eventually adapted to it and warmed towards Sian. Nowadays, they got along like a house on fire.

Sophie picked up a fork and started stabbing the eggs, quickly piercing the yoke open, "Nice eggs, these are. Not overcooked in the slightest. Thanks, mum. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, love," Sally smiled softly, "So…college for the pair of you today?"

"Mmm hmm…" Sophie, who was more engrossed in her food, picked up a knife and proceeded to cut a little of the buttery, crispy toast.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Sian purposely lowered her voice, not wanting Kevin to overhear.

"Sort of," Sophie looked up from her food, still clutching the cutlery, "He made out as if nothing was wrong."

"Strange…"

"Yeah, I know…I wonder what's going on in that head of his."

"And I'm wondering what's up with Rosie…"

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, "What about Rosie?"

"Oh, um…nothing…it doesn't matter…"

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

Sophie and Sian arrived home early from college (as they were unexpectedly released an hour prematurely due to complications with the fire drill), only to be greeted by an empty home. No Sally, no Rosie, no Kevin - who were all working for another two hours. Much like yesterday, the girls had the house all to themselves. Only, this time they were going to use the opportunity wisely, and finish off what they had started on the sofa before being rudely interrupted by Rosie.

Quicly hurrying up the stairs in fits of giggles, the girls came tumbling into Sophie's bedroom. Sian ushered Sophie to lie down on her back, in which the brunette obeyed without no hesitation, spreading her arms and legs out wide (much like a starfish). The blond bestrode her girlfriend, eagerly clambering atop of her. Sian lowered her face, situating subdued kisses across Sophie's face and jawline. Sophie smiled broadly, raking her fingers through Sian's hair and across her back, running a single finger down the blond's spine. Sian moved a leg in-between Sophie's outstretched legs, particularly putting extra pressure on her girlfriend's entrance. Sophie let out a grown of pleasure, feeling a waver of arousal due to Sian's touch.

Sian kissed her way down Sophie's neck, occasionally nipping at the skin. Her lips soon found their way back to the brunette's, crashing together in a mass of heated passion. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization with each other, frequently parting them as they caught a short breath. Sian slipped her tongue into Sophie's mouth, an unfortunate string of saliva dripping down her chin as the girls battled for dominance with their tongues. Their bodies buzzed with excitement, both ready for the other.

For a moment, Sian ceased her kisses to pull Sophie's top over her head, focusing her eyes on Sophie's bra-clad breasts. She planted a string of wet kisses across Sophie's smooth, alluring collarbone and down her chest, purposely passing by her cleavage and continuing to kiss all the way down her stomach. Once reaching Sophie's naval, Sian dipped her tounge inside and circled it, causing Sophie to moan and arch her back. One of her hands sneaked it's way up Sophie's torso, grabbing hold of the brunette's plump, left breast. Sian continued to lick inside Sophie's naval and fumbled with the breast, massaging it and occasionally running a finger over the hardening nipple. Sophie emitted a slightly louder groan, her nose and eyebrows crinkling, as she gripped the white bedsheets.

"Fuck, babe…" Sophie breathed out.

Unanticipatedly, the girls heard the front door open (with the addition of a little 'jingle' to inform then of it) and slam shut. Sian's ears pricked up, distinguishing muffled sounds of two people rowing.

"Just when things were getting good, as well…" Sian groaned out of annoyance,"Anyway, who's that?"

"Dunno…everyone's meant to be at work…" Sophie shrugged, reluctantly lifting herself off the bed. She picked up her shirt, which was hanging over the side of the mattress, and slipped it on as she walked. Much like a puppy dog, Sian trailed on seconds later. The couple made their way towards Sophie's bedroom door, which was left slightly ajar. Sophie carefully opened the door (taking extra consideration into unfastening it as inaudibly as possible), revealing that the quarelling twosome was none other than Kevin and Molly Dobbs, one of the neighbours.

"Why can't you just accept it, Kevin?!"

"Because it'd tear my family apart! Why'd you think I've been hiding this for three years?! And all of a sudden you pounce this on me?! Now?! After all we've managed to hide?!"

"Hide what?" Sian whispered.

"No idea." Sophie shrugged, continuing to listen.

"I can't take it anymore, that's why! Jack's the image of you, Kevin! He has your eyes, nose and ears! Every single time I look at that child, all I'm seeing is your face! Tyrone's going to realize sooner or later that something's wrong! He's not an idiot-"

"I KNOW! I work with the bloody man, don't I?! He ain't as daft as he looks! Yeah, yeah, I know that, Molly! But he can't find out! He can't! If he does, then the whole word will know! Norris will have it printed in the Gazette, no doubt! And my family! Think about them! Sally, Rosie, Sophie - what'll happen if Tyrone found out and blabbed to them?! I can't bare to think! That's why you can't tell him, Molly! And that's why I can't accept it!"

"You've been living with it for years! You've had long enough to accept what you've done! If you hadn't flirted with me at that party-"

"Oh, don't start this again! Thanks to you naffing on yesterday at the garage, I had a go at everyone during dinner! Sophie asked me what was wrong this morning, so I couldn't exactly tell her that 'daddy had an affair while mummy had breast cancer', could I?! And Jack, not forgetting! How'd her and Rosie react if they found out they had a half-brother?! How'd Sally react if she found out that I had a child with another woman?! The whole lot of em' would have a total meltdown over it! I can't accept what I've done, Molly! None of it! Yes, it happened! We had an affair behind our spouse's backs and had Jack together! I know! We've lived with this horrific lie for three years! Life has gone on, hasn't it?! Why's that all gotta change?! Why've they all gotta know?! Why've I gotta accept what I've done?! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JACK'S FATHER! NOT TYRONE! YOU!"

Sophie's face was as white as a ghost. She was visibly shaking, appearing as if she were about to regurgitate at any moment. Tears streamed down her cheeks, flowing faster by the millisecond. All of this information was completely overwhelming and practically impossible to process, smacking her in the face like a ton of bricks. The words 'you're Jack's father, not Tyrone' circled around her thoughts, repeatedly repeating in the tone of Molly's voice. Kevin…the man she looked up to. The man who had raised her. The man she had learnt to respect. The man who was her father…was a lying, cheating scoundrel? Sian, immediately taking action, wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist and pulled her close, rocking her traumatized girlfriend tranquillizingly. She kissed the side of Sophie's head, whispering comforting words in the brunette's ear, as her girlfriend's tears poured down thicker and faster, refusing to terminate. Sophie's cries soon morphed into hysterics, her racking sobs shaking her thoroughly with the knowledge that her entire family had been betrayed - that nothing, nothing whatsoever, would be the same again.

"SO WHAT?!" Kevin's screaming echoed throughout the house, ricocheting off the surfaces, "SO WHAT IF I'M THE KID'S FATHER?! DOESN'T MEAN THAT ANYONE'S GOTTA KNOW, DOES IT?!"

With a single hand, Sian brushed her fingers across Sophie's face and wiped away the tiny crystal beads, only for the brunette to shed fresh, warm droplets - replacing the previously dried tear-tracks. Softly, Sian placed three gentle, soothing kisses upon Sophie's lips, before pushing the bedroom door open further. She stepped out, now standing on the landing. Sophie was unable to control the warm drops rumbling down her cheeks as she followed on behind her girlfriend, completely unprepared to face her so-called 'father'.

"I DON'T WANT JACK GROWING UP NOT KNOWING WHO HIS REAL FATHER IS! It…upsets me every single time he calls Tyrone 'daddy', and even more so when Tyrone calls him 'my precious little Jack' or 'my perfect son'…I've been forced to live with this in the back of my mind…it's so hard…and I can't handle keeping this disgusting secret from the world any longer…"

Sian slowly stepped down the stairs, Sophie grabbing her hand for comfort. She squeezed it a little tight, and as she did so, Sian flashed her sorrowful, melancholy look. It was unbelievable to conjure up what must've been circulating around Sophie's mind at that point. Sian could never sympathize with her girlfriend, as her parents never cheated on one another (despite how poorly their marriage was, especially towards the end, they remained dedicated to respect and perform their wedding vows), but she was able to empathize.

"You have to try, Molly…"

"I can't…the guilt…it's just too much to bare."

"PLEASE! Please, you have too…I can't afford to loose my family."

Sian let out a low, sarcastic laugh, "Well, I think you just have."

Kevin and Molly's eyes and mouths widened simultaneously, the pair of them turning towards Sophie and Sian. They were speechless, especially Kevin, who was unable to lock eyes with his devastated, deflated daughter. He gulped, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"H-How long have you…been standing there?" Molly eventually asked, appearing to be utterly staggered - and not to mention terrified.

"Long enough to know everything," Sophie said darkly. Fresh, salty tears pooled out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "So you _better_ start fucking explaining."

Kevin ran his hand through his hair, "Soph…it's just…look, you're too young to-"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I TOO YOUNG, EH?!" Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs, approaching her father as she stepped down the stairs, "I'm seventeen. I think I know a lowlife cheat when I see one. I can't believe I ever called you 'dad' once upon a time. I can't believe you would just go off with some slapper - who's married to your BEST MATE, I might add - and have a disgusting little beast with her! It's despicable! I…I can't believe you'd keep this from us for THREE FUCKING YEARS! You thought you'd with away with it, didn't you?! That's why neither of you said a thing!" She took a sharp breath, allowing more tears to spill out, "You just make me sick! BOTH OF YOU MAKE ME SICK!" And, with that, she thrashed the door open and bolted out of the house, sobbing unmanageably.

"SOPHIE! Babe, come back!" Sian exclaimed, preparing herself to chase after the brunette.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, SIAN! I WANNA BE BY MYSELF!" Sophie bit back from outside, continuing to flee from the scene.

Sian whimpered, Sophie's remark causing her to tear up ever-so-slightly. It hurt her to think that Sophie preferred to run away rather than to sit down and discuss the situation, but that was simply how Sophie was. Always shooting off like a rocket. Nonetheless, Sian thoroughly understood that her girlfriend needed her space, especially in a time such as this. ' _I'll find her after I deal with these two'_ , she had thought.

"Look at what you've done," She scoffed, shaking her head in detestation, as her sadness morphed into exasperation, "You've absolutely crushed her. The pair of you. I hope you're happy. Five minutes ago, we were perfectly happy without the awareness of your 'dirty little secret'. You know she'll never get over this? Over what you've done? Having a child together, behind your spouse's backs? Sally and Tyrone deserve to know what their nauseating, false, supposed 'husband' and 'wife' having been up to behind their backs. Cos' Sophie won't let it slide. Neither will I, for that matter."

"You think telling them is the best option?!" Kevin bit back, "Well, is it?! It'll ruin our marriages, Sian!"

"I'd hardly even it call them marriages…when you love someone, you always stay true to them! Always! Like I do with Sophie! So tell me why you did it. Tell me. Were you both bored will Sally and Tyrone?! Needed a bit of spicing up in your inactive 'love lives'?! Then you fucked each other and 'sired' Jack-"

"That's enough!" Molly stepped in, "You can talk to me like that all you want, but don't you dare bring my son into it!"

"Why shouldn't I?! He's three quarters of the whole problem!"

"Sian, please," Kevin intervened, sighing deeply, "Just…just…look, don't start blaming Jack-"

"I'm not blaming the kid! I'm just stating the facts that you two can't bare to hear!"

"Just who do you think you're talking to?!" Molly screeched out, "You have no right or say on this matter! It's none of your business!"

"Hmm…let me think about that for a moment…oh, yes. You're Molly Dobbs, the irresistible 'page three stunner' who whooed the 'oh so sexy mechanic'," Molly gasped, utterly shocked by Sian's response, "Oh, and for your information, I have _every_ right to say anything on this 'matter'. In case your pathetically idiotic brain hasn't interpreted it by now, I'm Sophie's girlfriend. _Sophie_ \- the daughter of the man you shagged, Molly. It gives me more right then you'll ever know," Her words were chilling and woeful, premeditated to induce wrongfulness towards the grown adults stood before her, "Now I've gotta go and calm Sophie down, wherever she's run off to. She's so distraught by all of this…and I don't blame her. You're both despicable. Absolutely despicable. I hope you know that." She spun around, and was about to proceed towards the stairs, when Kevin called out.

"I know I've got absolutely no right to say this, but…please…please, don't say anything to Sally, Sian…please, please, please don't say anything to her…" His eyes were clouded with tears, his voice ridden with desperation, in which sent sudden pang of guilt throughout Sian, "Please…think about what it'll do. I understand you're angry, especially because it's upset Sophie…you love her, and you'd do anything to make her happy. I get that. But…if you tell Sally, will it make Sophie any better? Sally…she won't want anything to do with me, nor will Tyrone with Molly…it'll destroy everything we've ever worked for together. And what'll follow after that? Arguments, divorce…Sophie won't want that, Sian. Think about what it'll do to her…to all of us. I only want what's best for her. And you do, too…don't you?"

"Fine, I won't say anything," Sian said, with slightly less aggression to her tone then beforehand. Kevin's miniature 'speech' (if it were) had marginally convinced Sian to keep 'schtum'. Relief washed over the hoodwinking adult's features before the blond continued, "But I'm not covering up for you two. I'm doing it for Sophie. Only, if she decides to say anything to Sally, then I'm not stopping her." She hurried out of the door, slamming it behind her.

A conscience-stricken Kevin was left in the room, gazing vacantly at the carpeted flooring. He was still astounded by the entirety of today's events, attempting to recover after the house's youngest residents had unveiled the truth. Nonetheless, he was grateful for Sian's change of heart (as well as thankful to himself for delivering his opinions in the direction of his daughter's girlfriend - if he hadn't done so, Sian may of not had second thoughts) towards the situation. For now, anyway. Molly, mean while, was exceptionally red in the face, furious with Sian's unnecessary judgements and affrighted by the future circumstances of her actions, in spite of Sian announcing that she wouldn't 'let the cat out of the bag'.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU. Begins in late 2012. My take on Sophie and Sian's storyline, as well as events centred around them and others. It includes love, loss, depression, violence, addiction, a tram crash, two funerals and a wedding. That's all I'm saying, read on to find out what I mean. Siophie, Sophie/Sian.**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel as if the 'revelatioms storyline' is a little rushed, so I'm sorry…but I wanted to get this story off on it's feet! The whole thing with Sophie and Sian overhearing was the only way I could take things, in all honesty…even if it was a little cliche. So, the next few chapters is where shit's going to get real! That's all I'm saying!**

* * *

 **Save Me From My Downfall, Baby**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Sian scurried along the pavement of Coronation Street, her phone clutched in her grasp. She had texted Sophie twice in five minutes, only to receive no reply, causing her concerns to grow. Now Sophie had ran off, deeming the entire situation more complicated, the blond had taken it upon herself to search for her girlfriend. Nobody else would, after all. And Sian was concerned for Sophie's well-being, especially considering the shocking revelations upon Kevin and Molly's affair; the brunette was…somewhat reckless whilst in a state of fury, therefore Sian yearned to locate her as soon as possible, since there was no predicting in what Sophie Webster could do. Sian mentally cursed herself, wondering why she'd allowed Sophie to run off while her girlfriend was in such a condition.

Deciding to try and contact Sophie once more, Sian pressed the 'on' button at the side of her phone, briskly unlocked it, selected 'WhatsApp' and scrolled through her contacts until she reached 'My Baby Girl xxxxxx' (obviously meaning Sophie). She glided her thumbs across the keypad, typing a long, affectionate message.

 _'Soph, please get back to me…why did you run off like that? Please, if you just reply to my texts, I can help. Tell me where you are, since I can't find you. I'm getting so worried now, baby. I promise, I'll help you. We can talk about this. I love you so much, darling…don't forget that. Just stay safe, OK? Promise me you'll stay safe, wherever you are, and get back to me soon. I love you with all my heart_ _xxxxxxxxx'_

She found herself outside of Dev and Sunita's corner shop, figuring that the Alahans may of had an idea over Sophie's whereabouts (considering that Sophie worked there on a part-time shift, too). Thrusting the store's door open - in which produced a sudden 'jingling' noise - she was met with the amicable, neighbourly faces of Sunita, Chesney, Katy, Rosie and Jason (Rosie's latest 'man candy' - she'd been with more blokes then Sian had ate mince pies at Christmas!), of whom appeared to be deep in conversation. Sunita, who was clutching several tins, smiled sweetly as Sian approached her, however appeared thoroughly concerned when she noticed Sian's distressed expression.

Rosie was the second to notice Sian, greeting her with an overly optimistic, exaggerated embrace, "Hi there, Sian babes! Sophie not with you?" She had made a miraculous recovery from the morning, seeming comparatively more awakened and 'spick and span', in which Sian hadn't bothered to take into account of - strangely enough - like she had done that morning. Rosie's previous condition was most likely due to fatigue, nothing more.

Sian froze, having difficulty to provide a believable explanation. Quickly enough, she settled on the decision to vaguely describe the truth, "No…she's run off."

"Run off? Why?" Katy was the next to inquire.

"Um…" Sian trailed off, struggling to gather her thoughts as she fixed her gaze on the tiled flooring. It wasn't as if she could say 'because me and Sophie were foreplaying in her bedroom and we overheard two people shouting in the house. We listened and realised that Kevin had betrayed his entire family by sleeping with a flithy slapper married to his best mate. Oh, and it turns out that Jack Dobbs is actually Jack Webster, since Tyrone's apparent 'son' is Kevin's', "Soph and I got released from college early…and when we'd realised there was no-one at home, we sort of…took advantage of the situation."

"Wait…you had _sex_?" Rosie said, half disgusted and half astonished. Sunita's and Katy's eyes widened while Chesney gulped, his normally pale face descending into a tinge of pink. Jason awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, also feeling a little hot underneath the collar.

"Almost," Sian said, ignoring everyone's reactions; she was more preoccupied in locating Sophie, nothing else, and couldn't care less about what anyone thought of her during that moment, "Your dad walked in on us, and…to say the least, he never took it how you'd taken it yesterday. Him and Sophie had a massive row, and now Sophie's ran off. But I don't know where she is…she won't answer my texts or anything. And she's been gone awhile, too. I'm dead worried about her, Rosie."

"Oh, right…well, I haven't seen her since this morning…"

"How about any of you?" Sian faced the others.

"Ain't seen her all week, Sian." Jason shrugged, as laid back and as casual as ever.

"No…sorry, love…" Sunita shook her head. Katy and Chesney bowed apologetically, informing Sian that they too hadn't had a clue of Sophie's whereabouts.

"Okay…thanks anyway…" Sian sighed, advancing towards the shop's door, "But if any of you happen to see her, could you tell her that we really need to talk? About…how things have turned out today?"

"Course," Rosie nodded, whipping out her phone from her bag, "I'll try and contact her as well. See if she'll answer my texts."

"And me," Chesney fished out his phone from his jeans pocket, "I'll tell her what you just said."

"Thank you," As horrendous as things had become, Sian still managed to smile, "It's really appreciated."

"Hey, I'm her big sister, aren't I?" Rosie simply stated, "I'd do anything to keep her safe. Even if she is a little bible bashing, goody two-shoes, 'ay star' geek."

"Rosie!" Sian exclaimed, "For the last time, she's not a geek!"

"Chillax, Sian. Just a bit of sisterly banter."

"It's not banter if she isn't here." Jason smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Jason! You're so dense!" Rosie prodded Jason in the shoulder, earning a low chuckle from her boyfriend.

"You can talk."

"Oi!"

" _Anyway_ ," Sunita emphasized, silencing the bickering twosome. Katy and Chesney sniggered under their breaths, "We'll give you a ring if we see her, Sian. We all know how much you love her."

"I do…" Sian nodded, "I love her so much…I just want her to be safe."

"Where will you look for her now?" Katy wondered.

"Hmmm…I might go and check the pub," Sian figured, "I'll let all the locals in there know what's been going on. Maybe one of them saw her run past or something."

"Good luck finding her." Chesney gave a 'thumbs up'.

"Thanks. Hopefully I'll see you later, with good news." Spinning on her dark blue Converses' heel, Sian ran out of the door and onto the cobbles, proceeding to dash in the direction of The Rovers Return.

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

Sophie was perched upon an uncomfortable, wooden bench beside 'the chippy' downtown, looking steadily and intently at the cobbled thoroughfare which established an unknown street (being that she'd run off to an unrecognizable area of Weatherfield, one where nobody she knew would be). Her eyes were puffy, bloodshot and glazed, providing perfect evidence for any passerby to comprehend that she had been crying. A million (metaphorically, not literally - although still a substantial amount) notions orbited her subconscious, all associated with Kevin and Molly. She couldn't quite depict the reasoning behind Kevin's affair; did Sally bore him? Was she too stubborn and snobbish for his liking? Did he…want a drastic change in the form of Molly Dobbs? Was one woman not enough in his life?

Sophie was certainly exposing her father's disgusting 'highly classified' secret. It would absolutely destroy her mother (and Rosie, possibly - Rosie was excessively obsessed with her own desires, having no patience to focus on anyone else's issues), as it had done - to a certain extent - with Sophie, but she couldn't keep this from Sally. It was impossible. She knew exactly what the circumstances would be when she did tell her; quarrels, eventual divorce…it was something she could live without. But her parents hadn't had the best of marriages over the years, always fighting against each other rather than agreeing. For Sophie, it was safe to say that she was somewhat adapted to her parents arguing. They always did while she was growing up, after all.

Though…now she considered it, would telling Sally really be the best option? Would it be the most appropriate action to take? She was quite unsure now. Sally would be devastated…she'd be completely heartbroken. Sophie didn't want to be the one to inflict that form of damage on her mother. She'd understood what she'd said to Kevin and Molly before, but that was only because she was seeing red, blinded to anything else apart from her exasperation and distress. Sure, her father receiving what he deserved was worthwhile to inflict (or…was it?), though watching her mother become mortified was not.

A sudden analysis struck her whilst she was delving deep into her interior assessments; Jack was her half-brother. Her's and Rosie's half-brother. They _shared_ a parent. Sophie undergoed a waver of vexation and yet pride concurrently. Jack was her little brother. Sure, he had a portion of Molly's genetics, but Sophie couldn't deny that he was her brother. Her, an older sister. It felt rather delightful…though loathsome and perturbing to be constantly reminded of what her father did. How he cheated on the only woman he'd ever, truly loved. Jack was the product (as well as evidence) of that affair, always prompting one's memory to reflect on that. Howbeit, it wasn't Jack's fault. He was only a mere toddler, two years at age.

The only ones to be blamed were Kevin and Molly for their lack of self-control and loyalty towards their families. Tears soon crept in the corners of her eyes at the realization of this, with Sophie having a vast difficulty comprehend her emotions. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, and the situation was only going to collapse from there. She was utterly devastated by her father's actions, unable to experience a single feeling.

Sophie peered down at her wrist, taking into account of the white, diamond-encrusted watch. It had been one of the most expensive Christmas gifts she'd received, claiming it's possession at aged fourteen. Only, it was one from her father. Just by looking at it reminded her of him, infuriating her to the very core. She aggressively tore the strap from it's buckle and threw it far and wide, not noticing or caring where it landed.

 _"Ring, ring! Ring, ring!"_

Sophie's phone vibrated in her coat's pocket, the familiar photograph of Sian flashing up on the screen from when they'd visited Brighton. Sophie fumbled through her pocket, running her fingers over unneeded objects, until she encountered her phone and whisked it out. A third text from Sian had came through, only lengthier and, from what Sophie managed to interpret, more meaningful. She truly loved Sian, always wanting to spend as much time with her as she possibly could, but she needed to be alone. She needed…to get her head around things. Nevertheless, she vowed to herself that she'd call or text her girlfriend back soon; to inform Sian that she was safe and sound.

"Fuck…" She grumbled, rubbing circles at each side of her forehead, "Fuck, fuck, fuck…I need a drink…"

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

"For fuck's sake, Sophie…" Sian angrily grumbled, plunging the double doors of The Rovers Return open, "Look at what you've resorted me to…running around the street like a flamin' lunatic."

The pub was its usual, occupied self, abound in a multitude of neighbours. Sian impatiently seeked a flash of silky, deep brown, shoulder-length hair and piercing blue eyes, only to be rewarded with not a soul of that particular description. The blond indignantly stomped her feet on the ground, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

Becky, Tina and Michelle (the barmaids) carefully observed Sian's snappy, stroppy attitude from behind the counter. They exchanged startled, concerned glimpses, all somewhat thunderstruck by the young adult's behaviour.

"What d'ya think's wrong with that one?" Becky wondered, her typical sarcastic tone notable in her wording.

"No idea…" Michelle murmured, "She weren't ever like that around my Ryan…" Ryan was Michelle's only son, of whom Sophie and Sian alike expressed a mural dislike for. He had dated Sian before she'd fallen for Sophie, experiencing immense jealously when he'd caught the couple making out in an alleyway. Michelle was perfectly aware of this, nevertheless still unquestionably cared for her son's ex (even if Sian _had_ supposedly 'messed Ryan around' in the past).

"Eh, she's young," Becky shrugged, "They get all moody, don't they? Kylie's a right ol' miserable cow when she wants to be."

"Wanna ask her what's wrong?" Tina questioned.

"Don't think it's our business, 'tee'," Michelle stated, "If we talk to her about it, it might wind her up more. Best leave her, ey?"

"Mmm…s'pose…" Tina picked up a rag cloth from the surface and leant forwards across the counter, commencing to sterilize one of the beer pump's handles.

Ironically enough (just after their conversation related to Sian had ceased), Sian approached the three women, panting heavily, "Have…any of you…seen…Sophie?"

"No, sorry," Tina shook her head, "Why, what's wrong? We noticed you looked a little bit…pissed off."

"It's a long story…I'd rather not get into details." Sian exhaled, attempting to catch her breath.

"We've got time, Powers." Becky smirked.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it!" Sian snapped, her eyebrows knitted firmly together. In truth, she hadn't wished to discuss the matter with Michelle, Becky and Tina because she was within the confinement of the local pub. Therefore, either one of the three women would blab to a customer (using it as a form of 'juicy' gossip, or as a topic to create conversation) or one of the customers would overhear. She didn't want people's suspicions rising high over Sophie's disappearance, since it was nobody's business apart from her, the Websters (she'd inform Sally over Sophie's 'divertisimo' once she'd encounter her, though obviously skipping the reasons behind it) and Sophie's close friends. The threesome were moderately taken unawares by Sian's state of fury, their eyes essentially bulging out of their eye sockets. From their reaction, Sian apprehended how unnecessarily rude she'd been, and immediately calmed herself, "Sorry…but I really don't wanna talk about it. I know you're all trying to help, and I appreciate it - truly I do - but it's…it's pretty complicated. I'd rather not…y'know, say anything…"

"It's okay, we understand," Michelle smiled politely, "If you need to talk to one of us, we'd always be happy to help. You're a lovely girl, Sian. I don't like to see you all upset."

"Thank you," Sian nodded, her mood lifting by slight, "And…I'd say 'lovely' is a bit of an understatement, wouldn't you?"

"No, no," Michelle denied Sian's statement, "It's not. Sophie's very lucky to have you. And, for whatever reason that's caused her to wander off and for you to look for her, it's so sweet to see how devoted you are to each other."

"She's my soulmate, Michelle," Sian explained, her mind lost in a trail of thoughts about her girlfriend. Tina let out a short 'aww' by Sian's statement, "I'd do anything for her, as I know she would for me. She's my baby. I just…love her so much." In spite of how she was expressing her love for her her girlfriend towards her ex (and last) boyfriend's mother, Michelle seemed genuinely pleased for Sian and Sophie's successful relationship.

"I hope we get invites to the street's first lesbian wedding!" Becky winked.

"That's if I can find her first," Sian giggled, "We were discussing marriage the other day, actually."

"So…will you 'tie the knot'?" Tina wondered, grinning like a loon.

"Definitely, yeah," Sian nodded, "In the next few years. And we've discussed kids loads of times, too. Sally was dead enthusiastic by it, since Rosie's not intending on becoming a mum, so Soph and I can have her grandkids. It's actually so sweet. Soph wants a little boy, whether as I want a girl, and occasionally we debate on what'd be better." She never knew why, but she always became rather passionate when talking about her lover (or, as Sian had mentioned numerous times, her 'other half'), delving fairly deep into the conversation.

"Aww, that's so cute…" Tina practically squealed, something unusually out of character for a 'tough cookie' such as herself.

"What's with you today, 'tee'?" Becky teased, elbowing Tina, "You're turning into a right ol' soppy sap. Is there romance on the cards for little Miss McIntyre?"

"Fuck off, Becky…" Tina murmured, earning a snigger from the latter.

"Right, well…I better look somewhere else for her, then," Sian brought the topic back onto her 'wild, desperate search for Sophie', "If you see her, can you tell her that we've really got to talk? She's got her phone on her too, so could you tell her to call me as well?"

"Of course, Sian," Michelle nodded, "I've still got your number from when you were dating Ryan, so I'll give you a call if one of us sees her."

"Thank you." Once again, Sian sped off out of The Rovers Return greased-lightening, synchronously typing yet another prolonged text message to her vanishing girlfriend.

 _'Sophie, I'm really worried now. I can't find you anywhere on the street. I've just looked in the shop where you work and The Rovers, but no-one's seen you. Obviously you're not anywhere down Coronation Street. Please, plesse, please reply so I'm able to find you, wherever you've wandered off to. We've really got to talk, baby…about what's happened today. I know you're in shock, I understand that perfectly. You're shocked, upset and angry, but running away from home won't solve anything. Your dad still did it. But he's really sorry. I know you probably won't listen to this, but he is genuinely sorry. I confronted him after you left the house, and he had this…guilty conscience about him. That's why I've promised not to say anything. To your mum, Rosie, or anyone else. If you want to tell them, then that's your choice. They're your mum and sister, aren't they? Not mine, yours babe. I hate this, not knowing where you are, whether you'll be OK or not. I'm so fucking worried, and I miss you so much…please get back to me, Sophie. I love you, that won't ever change xxxxxxxxxxxx'_

* * *

_S&S_

* * *

Sophie sat atop of a brick wall, downing a medium sized can of sugary-sweet, sparkling apple cider. She'd purchased the alcoholic beverage from a quaint corner shop up the street, easily tricking the till operator into thinking she was older than seventeen (since she wasn't quite hitting the legal age to consume or acquire it). She'd been desperately craving some form of intoxicating liquid, thinking of it as the perfect answer to hoist all her troubles and concerns. Of course, she had no intention of getting herself drunk…despite the fact that she'd obtained a pack of six cans, leaving the extreme temptation to consume the entirety of it within centimetres of her grasp.

 _"Ring, ring! Ring, ring!"_

Sophie's phone vibrated in her coat's pocket once again, the photograph of Sian flashing up on the screen once again. Sophie suspired sluggishly, taking a sneak peek at Sian's even more extensive text message, "She ain't gonna leave off, is she? Right…better tell her I'm okay…" Sliding her fingers and thumbs across the keypad, Sophie finally typed a message of her own.

 _'Hey, baby. Sorry I didn't get back to you before. Without sounding rude, I just wanted to be by myself for a bit, y'know? To sort of clear my head…anyway, I'm OK. I'll come home soon, Sian…I promise. I love you xxxxxxxxxx'_

Seconds passed, with Sian quickly replying, _'OK, I understand. But tell me where you are? I want to talk to you about what's happened xxxxxxxxxxx :('_

 _'I still want to be by myself xxxxxxxx'_

 _'Oh…fine. At least I won't run around the street like a lunatic then.'_

Sophie cocked an eyebrow at San's sudden curt remark…and not to mention the complete absence of kisses.

 _'Yeah, don't hon. I'll come home in a few, OK? Just go home and relax. I'm still trying to get over what's happened today xxxxxxx'_

 _'Alright then.'_

 _No kisses? :) xxxxxx'_

 _'No. I'll see you later Sophie, whenever you decide to come home. We'll talk then.'_

"Fuck…I've pissed her off," Sophie murmured in annoyance, "Okay, I better finish this drink and get home…"


End file.
